


Anabel's Distraction by her Friend

by Barrytrain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: An idea I had for a while on a character called Anabel whom I particularly enjoyed in both the Pokemon Anime and Pokemon Sun & Moon. She first appeared in Pokemon Emerald. Not sure why, I just like her as a character so thought I'd write about her in a different way of writing. As a writer, you should be willing to try out different ideas and styles of writing.





	Anabel's Distraction by her Friend

Anabel sat above me in her office chair at her desk. Her feet were still trapped in her white socks. Anabel was really sweet, despite having this side of her. I was under her desk, laid down with her socked feet dangling above me. Her black Mary-Jane shoes were next to me, removed just an hour earlier. Anabel was a 21 year old, slender woman with short, shiny, violet coloured hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wore a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white-collar shirt. It was edged with thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging. She also wore slim fit trousers that were violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area. She was busy working on the sudden case in Alola, leaning back in the chair as she sighed.  
“At least I don’t need you telling me you are having a good time.” She grinned.  
Anabel was an unusual woman, not that was a bad thing. She had a special talent of having the empathic ability to sense the emotions of living beings and communicating with them, ever since she was little. Though if you mentioned them as psychic powers, she would get really annoyed. She described them as a more of a honed sense of empathy. I suddenly felt her socked feet lower down onto my chest, rubbing against me softly as she chuckled. I wanted to say something though she could already know my feelings for her.  
“Glad you are comfy my friend.” She smiled down at me before getting back to work on her laptop.  
While she did that to me, I could hear her soft, soothing voice reading over her notes.  
"I apologise my friend.” She spoke to me. “I didn’t think this work would take me longer. Maybe being in the force wasn’t as easy as I thought.”  
“That’s okay. I enjoy it down here because it makes you happy.” I replied.  
“Hey... Take off my socks please would you?” She giggled, asking so nicely.  
I nodded, peeling her white socks off and tossed them on top of her shoes next to me. Her feet were small yet well taken care of like every other part of her body. In a way, her feet smelled of hard work yet relaxation. It was hard to explain.  
“I know... Go right ahead if you like!” She smiled happily as she worked.  
I agreed to this without another word as she moved her feet against my face, pressing them gently as I sniffed, able to tell how hard she was working. She really did work up a sweat from all that work. And I thought you’d only get that if you were running around all day. My nose was being shoved deep into her soft, elegant soles as I heard her sweet voice talking to herself. It was really cute, one of the many reasons why I adore her.

I heard her giggle as she moved my tongue in between her toes... Using her toes. I let my tongue dance with her motions in between her toes as she rubbed her feet up and down. I helped her, not wanting her to be distracted from her important work. I moved my tongue as best as I could between her small toes. I continued licking as she moved her soles back against my tongue as I moved my tongue up and down, nice and slow. The only work she had to do was continuously switch her feet until both of them were so wet. She rubbed them around my tongue, at times just poking and rubbing my cheeks as she giggled. The feeling of her feet was always so great though I could feel something wrong. She shivered in desire, looking down at me. Was being under her barefeet distracting her more than I thought? She let out a soft moan as my tongue warmed and pleasured her skin against her feet. I just kept worshipping as I could hear her fingers stop typing as she moaned more.  
“Oh yes...” She moaned. “I didn’t want to be... But it’s so distracting.”  
She moved her office chair away after standing up on my chest. She grinned, looking at me for a while before joining me under the desk, sitting on my stomach with her barefeet inches from my face.  
“You give me so much happiness you sweet thing.” She leaned down to my face, kissing me deeply.  
I wonder... Could she taste her feet against her sweet lips? I wanted to think, but that kiss was so distracting as her tongue led my tongue into a waltz, dancing together.

After a while, she stopped, grinning before she pressed her feet hard onto my face. I could see between her toes that her face was now a dark red from blushing.  
“Make me happier... Please!” She begged. “Then I’ll get back to work on this case.”  
Her words rang into my head, making my movements more swift and elegant as I licked harder against her soles making her blush even more. I could see her bite her own lip gently, curling up her toes from the excitement and pleasure.  
“Hehe.” She giggled. “All I think of now is how good you make feel; your tongue against my feet and my lips.  
She winked at me smiling before rubbing her heel onto my lips, making me suck her heel softly. She pressed and twisted, rubbing her heel around my lips more. She let out a giggle and licked her lips while she relaxed on my stomach, moaning.  
"This is so pleasing..." She smiled. “Good man...”  
She made me worship her feet for a while before tapping them against my lips softly.  
“That’s enough.” She laughed. “I should really get back to work.”  
She gave me a peck on the lips as she stood up. She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs.  
“Um... Want me to help you... Possibly?” I asked, wondering if she did need help.  
She was silent before looking down at me smiling.  
“I can’t refuse the help.” She agreed. “It’s the least you can do for making me feel so good.”  
She winked at me, moving aside so I could stand up. I stood up slowly, keeping on my knees at her level as I looked at the laptop screen, seeing that her work would take longer than I even thought.  
“Don’t worry.” She smiled at me. “Together, we’ll be done in no time. How about next time I have a battle or a case to take part in, you come with me as my assistant?”  
“Of course!” I cheered before covering my mouth dark red.  
She just giggled, kissing my cheek softly. I knew from the reaction that she was hoping I would say yes. And I did...


End file.
